Total Drama Theater
by TheLostBrainiac2000
Summary: My very first fanfiction! Chris has found 22 more teens up for torture- er, compitition. This time, in a high school theater! All competing for... 5 million dollars! Who will get the spotlight? Who will get stage fright? And who just won't look bright? Find out here, on... TOTAL! DRAMA! THEATER! Not an OC submission thing!
1. Welcome to the theater!

So, yeah I'm starting my very first fanfiction! Note: Haters will be used for fuel and burned. Costructive criticizers will not.

* * *

Total Drama Theater

Introduction

The camera faded in on a large high school-esque theater, as if viewing from the audience. After a few seconds, the camera then zooms in slightly to the left side of the stage, where a man with a tan and windblown black hair wearing a navy blue button-up with kakis came out. "Heyo, Chris McLain here yet again for yet another season of Total Drama. This year, we've migrated down from Ontario, Canada to the city of Lynn, Massachusetts," the host states.

"And yes, I know it's a crappy city," he mentions. "But it was either this or Manhattan, New York, and producers told me that 'the budget cuts got in the way.'" Chris rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"Budget cuts, my arse…"

"Anyway, the rules will remain the same. A group of unprepared teenagers will spend 6 weeks there," he says while pointing to the balcony of the theater. "In the lofty, cluttered, and air-thin balcony. However, game play will make a change this season. Each week they will be given a scene to act out. They must choose the actors, play their part, memorize the lines, and, when it's all said and done, only one will be left standing," Chris said confidently while the camera switched to numerous angles of the theater. "Every 3 days, one team will step onto the stage, where all but one person will receive the script for next week. That person will then take the curtain call of shame," he mentioned. "And they will leave the Theater. Forever," he added with major emphasis.

"This is… TOTAL… DRAMA… THEATER!"

_(cue intro)_

The intro shows cameras popping out at different places in the theater, such as up at the balcony, in the dressing room, and at the front door of the theater, where a clapper pops out and claps, signaling the start of a take.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

The camera rushes through the audience's seats, over the orchestra pit where Chris is sitting, on the stage, and then backstage.

_You guys are on my mind _

Backstage, the camera shows Thales lobbing a football across the stage.

_You asked me what I wanted to be _

The camera whooshes to the other side of the stage to show Shawndy and Eric, both ready to catch the ball when it instead hits Z in the stomach as he's talking. Shawndy's eyes widen with a look of concern while Eric just falls over laughing.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Z glares at the 2 of them while the camera cuts to the side door where Rose is practicing a cheering routine while Karla, standing a few feet away from her, works on a marching routine. Kerrigan watches the 2 from the wall surrounding the orchestra pit while wearing a grin.

_I wanna be famous_

Ryan comes in from the side, playing on a portable game system, and not paying attention to where he's going. He slams into Karla, knocking her and Rose over in the process. Ryan fixes his glasses to see a furious Karla. In fear, he runs and Karla tries to give chase. Kerrigan, however, holds her back. Rose just looks on in confusion.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

The camera then cuts the to audience seats, where Seth and Matt are arguing about an arithmetic operation. Melissa sits one row behind them, texting all her friends about how the competition's going. Kimberly is sitting one row ahead when she slaps Matt on the top of his head, telling both of them to not bother her while she plays a video game. Matt rubs his head while Seth just looks on in shock. Melissa, with excitement, texts the event.

_Well, pack your bags, 'cause I already won_

The camera once again cuts, this time to the table at the back of the theater, with Keith slouching in a chair with his feet up on the table. Johnathan is seen standing next to him, practicing some lines from Hamlet. Nicole sits next to Johnathan with a frown on her face, along with Edward sitting next to her, reading a novel.

_Everything to prove, Nothin' in my way_

Britney runs behind the table in a panic while slamming her foot into the leg of Keith's chair in the process. Britney yelps in pain as Keith topples over, startling Nicole, Johnathan, and Edward all at once.

_I'll get there one day_

Over at the other side of the theater, Andrew, Kelsey, and Nirobis are seen passing gossip and giggling over it. Meanwhile, Amanda sits beside them, rocking out to her iPod.

'_Cause I wanna be famous_

Then the camera cuts to the near front of the theater seats as Victoria shakes her head at the misbehaved group of teens. The "musical number" alert beacon sets off a light and all the contestants notice it very clearly.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

The contestants all run up on stage as fast as they can, which, in some cases, is not very fast at all.

_Na Na Na Na Na_

The contestants all get in their places, with some people looking more ready than others.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

From the balcony, a number of spotlights turn on, shining down on the contestants.

_I wanna be, I wanna be,_

The actors start dancing while clapping the beat and lip-synching the lyrics.

_I wanna be famous_

The performance continues.

_I wanna be, I wanna be,_

The actors start to strut together in a group and gather, still clapping and lip-synching.

_I wanna be famous_

The entire cast poses in a group shot and the camera zooms out, showing a large sign with bright lights and saying "Total Drama Theater."

_(whistling)_


	2. List of Contestants and Notes

For those who were a little confused by the intro, I have decided to post a roster of the contestants.

• RYAN, THE BRAINY GAMER

• KELSEY, THE SASSY GOSSIP

• THALES, THE RULEBREAKING JOCK

• JOHNATHAN, THE ACTOR WANNABE

• KERRIGAN, THE FRIENDLY TALKER

• BRITNEY, THE "EVERYTHING" GIRL

• VICTORIA, THE "LOOK-BEFORE-YOU-LEAP" LEADER

• ANDREW, THE HOMOSEXUAL FUNLOVER

• MATT, THE SMART SOLITUDE

• KIMBERLY, THE ODDBALL OTAKU

• ERIC, THE CITY-BOY-AT-HEART

• KARLA, THE DRILL TEAM COMPEDITOR

• SETH, THE LOVABLE NERD

• NICOLE, THE BITTER LONER

• ROSE, THE PERKY CHEERLEADER

• KEITH, THE GOTHIC SLACKER

• AMANDA, THE MUSIC-LOVING GAMER

• Z, THE CHATTERBOX MULTITASKER

• MELISSA, THE TEXTING QUEEN

• EDWARD, THE SUAVE SMARTY-PANTS

• SHAWNDY, THE ATHLETE OFFICIONADO

• NIROBIS, THE RUMOR-SPREADING BACKSTABBER

Note: I won't update this quick. I'm basically making this story as I go, and I do have a life off the internet, so expect some delays here and there. Plus, this "competition" will be about more than just stage performances. It's also about working backstage, working with lights and effects, improvisation, and even converting media into performances. So don't worry, this story won't just let the contestants be onstage. Also, leave reviews whenever you can. I'm open to constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 1: Meet the Actors

Finally, an update! You know the stories, busy with school, and blah blah blah.

Also, remember that flamers will recieve the ultimate curse. Honest reviews will not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama nor anything to do with the series, except for the contestants in this story. I also don't own any other brand names mentioned here.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Actors

The camera fades back in, showing Chris standing at one of the back doorways. "Welcome back to Total Drama Theater, folks. You're just in time to meet our 22 NEW contestants, 'cause here they come now!" The large black door at the back of the theater opened up to let the contestants in and introduce them to their 6-week-long-lasting home.

The first teen to come out was a black guy who stood about 5'7". He had short hair and a normal build. He carried a small black backpack and wore a black brand name sweater, red and black running shoes and dark navy jeans that, from a distance could almost be mistaken for black jeans.

"How's it goin', Eric," the host asked.

"Meh, I guess I'm okay, but I'd rather be around my bros," Eric answered, sounding a little bummed out.

"Fair enough," Chris replied.

Eric walked into the theater and took a seat in the front row as the next player came out.

This Caucasian female stood at around 5'1", wearing a military-style uniform, including a beige uniform button-up with certain badges and green pants around her slim figure, and shiny black shoes along with her black hair in a bun and black glasses resting on her face.

"Welcome to the theater, Karla," Chris greeted.

"For the record," Karla told him in a strict voice. "You will not be my commander here. I am my own person in this competition." She strutted away with her head high and took a seat in one of the middle rows.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Chris said as he smirked and held up her contract.

Just then, a rather nerdy-looking girl walked in. She had the skin of a Guatemalan, long black hair that went down to her shoulders and curved at the end, a plump figure and a height of 4'9". She wore a zipped-up Superman sweatshirt and baggy, light blue jeans, and black sneakers with vibrant, neon pink and green laces, along with black, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Our next contestant is Kimberly," the host introduced.

"Oh, my god," she screeched as she runs into the theater in amazement. "I'm so excited to be here!"

"Great to hear," the man replied with an amount of sarcasm. Kimberly ran all the way to the front of the theater with elation.

"But I'm pretty sure that won't last long," he added to himself with an evil smirk.

"What won't last long," the next contestant asked with a lisp that made "last long" sound like "wath'd wong."

He was thin and stood at about 5'5" with dark black skin. He had short, black hair and wore a blue zip-up sweater along with a pair of blue jeans and thin black glasses with blue sneakers.

"Oh, uh... Just talking to myself," Chris replied. "Which brings us to our next contestant, Seth!"

"Thay, this is a huge theater," Seth noted as he walked in.

"It's a theater. It's supposed to be huge," the next contestant remarked from behind.

This contestant who wore a skeptical look was a portly male with white skin, combed blonde hair, and a height of 6'1". He wore a large, yellow-brownish, thick polo and tan pants with suspenders underneath the shirt, along with black dress shoes.

"Well put, Matt," Chris added. "And welcome to the theater."

"Err, thanks... I think," Matt spoke with skepticism as he shuffled into the theater.

"And up next, we have Nicole!"

A 4'11", thin, white girl with long crimson red hair (dyed, of course) walked in on cue with a scowl on her face. She wore light blue jeans and a pastel pink t-shirt, plus red flats with white socks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just let me in here so I can just do what my mom wanted me to do," She spoke bitterly.

"O… K," Chris replied with a little disturbance as she stomped in.

"Luckily, on a much lighter note," Chris murmured. "Our next contestant is Andrew!"

When the name was called, Andrew walked in with a prideful strut. He was well built with brown skin at 6'4", had black hair in a buzz cut, wore a black North Face sweater, along with dark green khaki shorts, and had small black-framed glasses plus high-quality white sneakers on.

"Woo! What up, y'all! Andrew in the house," he shouted with elation.

"How, you doin', bro," Chris asked.

"Epically, McLain," Andrew boomed. "Now, if you need me, I'll be parking my carry-on over there," He said while pointing to one of the seats.

"Park away, buddy. Park away," Chris replied as Andrew walked inside.

"Hey, how's it goin'," the next contestant spoke with a perky voice.

This female wasn't very tall at 4'11", but had fair white skin and long blonde hair in the form of a ponytail that went down to her hips. She also sported a maroon-and-grey cheerleader outfit-which included a skirt that went past her knees and clear tights and a short-sleeved shirt of a matching fabric-along with small, white sneakers.

"Alright, it's our cheerleader, Rose!"

"I can already tell this is gonna be cool," Rose said as she literally skipped and cartwheeled into the theater.

Seconds later, another female contestant walked in. She had skin of a Caucasian, a thin figure, and a height of 5'6". She had short, black hair, large glasses, and a serious look on her face. She wore a navy blue sweater over a white blouse, grey dress pants and black leather shoes.

"How ya doin', Victoria," Chris asked.

"Honestly," she started. "I'm appalled at the behavior of these hooligans. I must approach with caution." Victoria then strutted into the theater.

"Oh great, a nitpicker," Chris mumbled to himself.

Luckily for Chris, the next contestant was a lot less uptight.

"Keith! How's it goin', my man?"

Keith had white skin, a thin frame, and a height of 5'5". He had black hair, which was pretty long for a guy, as it simply hung down all the way to his shoulders, along with a slight amount of stubble. He wore an AC/DC t-shirt with a thin, black leather jacket, tight black jeans and black Converses.

"Pretty relaxed, actually," Keith replied. "I just hope no one tries to boss me around."

"Excuse me, but could you tuck in your shirt," Victoria shouted to him from afar.

"Oh no," he mumbled. "This is gonna be a long six weeks." Chris snickered at his comment as Keith walked in.

The next contestant rushed in as if she was in a hurry to get somewhere.

She was thin, with a height of 5'3" and white skin. She had short, straight brown hair that went down just past her earlobe and small yet thick glasses. She wore a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans with a few tiny holes, along with simple grey sneakers.

"Hey, Britney! How you… umm…" Chris said as she ran right past him in a panic.

"Well, that was… strange…"

As Britney ran in, yet another contestant walked into the large theater.

"Amanda! How are ya?"

Amanda was 4'8" with a wide figure and white skin. She had brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a small, unbuttoned black sweater over a Beatles t-shirt, beige khakis, and blue Converse. She rocked to the music on her IPod as Chris tried to talk to her.

"Uh, Amanda?"

She simply struts past him without a word.

"Yeah, everyone's ignoring McLain today. Very funny," He angrily spoke with sarcasm.

Thankfully for Chris, the next contestant was a lot more social than the last two.

This contestant was another white girl, with a thin figure, a height of 5'0", and brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a long-sleeved green knit sweater over a white t-shirt and basic blue jeans with simple white sneakers.

"Hey, how's it going," she spoke with her soft voice.

"Pretty good, Kerrigan," Chris replied. "Thanks for actually talking to me," he said while amplifying his voice towards Amanda and Britney, who ignored him. Everyone else just looked at him in confusion.

Kerrigan stepped inside while taking a look around while the next contestant entered.

This enthusiastic teenager seemed slightly younger and stranger than the rest. He was 4'10" and thin with super dark skin and short black hair. He wore a t-shirt with horizontal red and green stripes, beige khakis, and hiking boots. He definitely seemed like an odd person.

"Next up is Z!"

"Hello, people of the theater," he shouted while he held his arm in the air. His voice sounded like it belonged to a ten-year-old.

"Erm, right," Chris replied with disturbance as Z walked in and tried to start a conversation with- well, everybody.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the next contestant shouted from outside the door. "Please put your hands together for… the incredible Johnathan!"

On cue, Johnathan strutted into the theater with his arms out and his mouth smiling, as if he was greeting an audience. He then turned his head left and right in a confused look.

Johnathan was tanned and slightly muscular, with short black hair gelled up in the front and a height of 5'8". He wore a light blue buttoned shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey, where's the audience," Johnathan asked, still in his pose.

"They're not here until the finale," Chris told him.

"Then I'll see them in the finale!" Johnathan then seemed to side-step into the theater.

"As least he knows what he's getting into," Chris said to himself.

Just then, the next contestant walked into the theater smiling and giggling.

She had white skin, a height of 5'5", and a thin yet busty figure, with dark brown hair that was slightly teased and hung down to her lower back. She wore a white graphic t with a sparkly design saying "OMG", a red skirt with black tights, black boots, and a sparkly black beret.

"And now for the guys watching this show, here's Melissa!"

"Hey, guys," she said while waving to the camera. Suddenly, there was a buzz and ring tone, coming from her pocket.

"Oh, hold on. I gotta take this," she said as she pulled her phone out.

"Ah! OMG, XD, LOL," she typed aloud as she walked in.

Chris then faced the camera. "Gotta tell ya, I'm already loving the cast this season," he chuckled. "So hilarious!"

"Well, you better not be laughing at me," the next contestant scolded.

The male was well-built with white skin, a height of 6'3" and brown hair in a buzz cut form. He wore a maroon and grey sports jersey with the number 47 on it, tattered blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Thales, of course I'm laughing at you," Chris told him while trying to hold down another laugh.

"Well, let's see if you're laughing at me by the end of the season," Thales replied while shoving Chris aside and walking in.

"I probably will be."

As Chris spoke those words, another jock made his entrance.

This contestant was muscular at 6'5" with brown skin and extremely short black hair, along with a thick amount of stubble on his cheeks, chin, and under his nose. Like Thales, he wore a maroon and grey sports jersey, only it had the number 19 on it. He also wore black jeans and grey cleats.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he hollered while striking an athletic pose. "The winner has arrived!"

"Not 'til the finale, Shawndy," Chris told him.

"Meh, no need for a finale," Shawndy gloated. "I know I'm gonna win this."

Chris then got curious about something. "You do know this is an acting competition," he asked with a smirk. "Right?"

"Huh?! An ACTING competition," Shawndy replied in a surprised tone. "I thought performance meant ATHLETIC performance! Great, just great."

Chris gave a loud laugh as Shawndy walked in disappointedly.

"Ah, this show's gonna have some juicy secrets here, I can feel it," the next contestant said excitedly.

This female contestant was thin with dark brown skin and a height of 5'2", along with black hair that went down to the middle of her neck. She wore a crimson blouse with tight black jeans and red flats, along with thin black-framed glasses.

"I'm sure you will, Kelsey," Chris replied. He then leans in to whisper to her. "But if anything about me gets out, you know what'll happen," he whispered suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know, I read your contract," she retorted aloud as she walked in. "I'll just find some other secrets."

"I might be able to help you with that," the next contestant remarked from behind the doors.

This female contestant with the evil look on her face had a thin, yet slightly busty figure, with dark brown skin and a height of 4'11", with her dark brown hair in the form of a ponytail the went down to her upper back. She wore a black t-shirt and long black khakis, and red flats.

"I was waiting for the villain to arrive, Nirobis!"

"Well, she's here now," Nirobis told him. "So, don't worry."

Nirobis then walked inside, observing the theater rather closely.

"Alright, one last contestant; and here he comes!"

The final contestant was a thin, nerdy-looking male with short blond hair, white skin, a rather pimply-looking face, and a height of 5'1". He had braces on his teeth and wore a dark grey t-shirt with the design of a Super Nintendo controller, plus blue jeans and grey sneakers.

"Hey, Chris," the contestant said with a lisp that made his "s" sound like a "th".

Chris wiped the spit of his face with a disgusted look. "Hey Ryan," he replied.

"It feels so awesome to-," Ryan said before Chris interrupted after shielding his face.

"Err, yeah... please just get in the theater already,"

"Erm, okay…"

Ryan then entered the theater with a look of confusion.

"Well, that's all of them," Chris said looking to the camera. "When we come back, we give a little tour of the theater to our victims- uh, contestants! Stay with us here on… Total… Drama… Theater!"

* * *

So how'd I do? Awesome? Crappy? Somewhere in the middle? If you tell me in a view, I'll know for sure!

I'll get working on the next chapter, so until then, thank you, and don't forget to stay epic!

**-TheLostBrainiac2000**


End file.
